


Microfilm

by chibichibi_k



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-sided!Sarah/Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short drabbles. Slight spoiler for Chuck vs. the Delorean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microfilm

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Chuck.

_1_

He wasn't supposed to fall in love. It wasn't part of the mission objective. But when Casey had looked down his sight that first time they'd met...

It wasn't Chuck that had been the one aiming at Casey's heart but it damn well felt like someone had shot him in the heart when Chuck's big brown eyes had locked on his for the first time.

_2_

Her father had told her once that Chuck would never betray her. But he had, just not in a way that Sarah would have thought.

Chuck and Casey.

Casey and Chuck.

The two of them; finding each other, falling for each other –  _loving_  each other...

Chuck loving Casey instead of her was the ultimate betrayal.


End file.
